


Crimson Sky

by DiafireNephilim



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, BAMF Sawada Nana, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark Sawada Tsunayoshi, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Half Cursed Arcobaleno, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Misandry, Misogyny, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), References to Addiction, Sassy Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Asshole, Sexual Violence, Sort Of, Survival Horror, Tri-ni-set Mystery, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiafireNephilim/pseuds/DiafireNephilim
Summary: Being the core of the Triniset Mystery after a dramatic and traumatic moment of her life, Tsunade didn't want a zombie apocalypse to jeopardise further her life.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Everyone
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

If one day someone would say “Hey! Next week there will be an apocalypse zombie!” you will laugh at him and then say he watches too many horror movies. But Tsunade Sawada was smashing her head in the bar of the ramen shop. The owner sighs and serves her a cup of tea. Tsunade groans.

“Seriously? Which nations, which group of stupid humans did this? And how did you know it? As I was aware, you don’t have the gift of clairvoyance like the Giglio Nero Boss and her daughter or me. Did she or her daughter see something?”

“Her daughter did, you know her gift is stronger in her than her mother. She thought it was a nightmare, but I heard of a group doing experiments to create a Miracle vaccine. I think it was about an Ophiocordyceps, the parasite one and of the Turritopsis Nutricula. But did you see nothing?” Ask the owner. 

She looks at the owner of the shop with a blank face, his white hair, pale skin, wearing a pair of round glasses and a plain green kimono. At first you think he is just a typical twenty years old albinos japanese but that man is not even human, he was from a civilisation born before them the humans. They were strong, they know the secret of this planet and they live really long, really long but the man before her, Kawahira, is the last one of his kind. She was sad for him, She thinks she is the only person he can confide in.

She groans one last time and drinks her tea in one go.

“I may have had a dream two weeks ago about zombies and all but I was thinking it was a bad dream because I played too many violent video games. But I did ask to speed up to finish the house and buy all the equipment, food, tools, weapons and all to be stored there. I did the same two days ago here in Namimori after I got paid for the missions. My Intuition warned me to prepare, so I prepared. How can humans be more stupid than before, experimented on parasite fungus that turned insect into a zombie and the immortal jellyfish? Are they trying to create the “Immortal cure”? But I am surprised you will tell me, I thought you objective in life was to protect the Trinisette from anyone.”

He looks at her with his usual impassive face, but she discerns disappointment and sadness. She raises a brow when he sighs, sometimes she thinks she needs a Kawahira tradutor.

“Indeed my objective is to protect the Trinesette, but I found someone I want to protect and the someone is you Tsunade.”

She looks at him baffled for a second then chuckles. “I’m part of the Trinesette no matter where or which side I am. Being a Vongola by blood, true successor chosen by Primo or the host of that being, the half of him.”

“It’s not what I mean, I think you want to protect your loved ones, don’t you? Then prepare yourself for it.”

She finally looks at him, eyes to eyes. He was genuine when he said this. She detects no lies, she warmly laughs. She rarely laughs these past years. She gets up and hugs the albinos to his great surprise. She laughs more, thinking she managed to surprise him for once. He chuckles and hugs back.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay with me?” She asks as she raises her head over his torso, he chuckles.

“I’m sure my little Ozora ( Sky), I’m more capable of protecting myself and moreover I plan to watch on the others sets.” He answers with possessivity her surname, the same surname he gives when they meet. She leaves him without asking if he was sure. He waves at her and prays for her.

She went to the park thinking what to do. Sitting on the bench and looking at the sky, she wonders what to do to face the danger. She can’t protect everyone by herself especially against a zombie apocalypse, no one will listen and believe her about it if she tells this. First, she needs to contact the ones who are not in Namimori what will occur in a week. She sent an email to Varia, Giglio Nero, to Byakuran, Fon and his brother, Verde, Skull and Enma. She explains there will be a zombie apocalypse in no time, that he's worth staying home to stock up and be prepared for the worst. To prove this, she attaches a little video she has finished finding about experiments about the 'miracle vaccine' and that some guinea pigs had disappeared into the wild. It was easy to find the video the lab had forgotten to erase, she even found everything about this vaccine and its composition. She sent the folder to Verde. He will know how to read this better than anyone and may find a counter cure. 

Rapidly the group chat was buzzing with messages as what she said was real, she texts they can ask Yuni as she saw something too. Some even joke about it (Belphegor, Squalo, Lussuria and surprisingly Kikyo, she asked him if he was not drunk or on drugs.) or start panicking (Skull, Enma, Levi and Gamma). She texts Xanxus to not stock alcohol first, same with Byakuran and his marshmallow. She manages to feel Byakuran pouting from her phone. When it has calmed down, she texts ‘May the odds be ever in your favour.’ and leaves the chat. 

She silences her phone and starts thinking how to protect Namimori and her friends. Suddenly screams of pain were heard nearly, curious as a cat, Tsunade went where the noises were. Seeing the scene in front of her or more precisely the person she forgot that existed, has found her solution to her problem.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation

_ “How could I forget him!! Him!! Namimori’s Demon Hibari Kyoya!! _ _”_ I thought as I hit my head.   
  
_ “But how can I approach him without getting hit by him? The only way is to reveal my secret. ” _   
  
Tsuna groans against the problem to face Hibari. The  fact to  reveal her  real gender and in some her ‘side-job’  are not the  problems , the  real problem is they can have a conversation without  him unleashing his  wrath to her. They have the most unusual relationship ever she knows about. They know  more than ten  years and at  first they were best friends but after the  day of the assassination attempt,  she starts ignoring him more and more to a  point she stops talking and  interacting with  him like  they were strangers .   
  
She winces remembering those moments because it hurts her too but she understands his frustration then his rage. At  first ,  she was not excluded from  punishment (to be beat to death) but  he held back his  hits but after  years he became  ruthless and merciless even  more violent toward her than the  others . For some  she understands she deserved them as  she skipped school for  days but the  rest it  was for  tiny things  such as meeting at the  corridor or to  be the  last to  come at  school . For the  rest she thought she deserved too as  she destroyed their  friendship by herself, in rare moments, alone,  thinking to them  she cried and  cried because  he was her  first and precious friend.   
  
‘You don’t have anything without giving.’ To have the strength to protect her loved ones, she had to sacrifice one the most precious things to her. I sigh, the only solution for him to listen to her is to beat to submission. Observing him beat the sh$$ of people who are recidivists most of them make Tsunade to be part of the beating. But more importantly, Hibari looks super bored as he was the victim here. After five minutes of beating, the band leaves training their legs and badly injured, I snort.   
  
“I don’t understand why they keep trying to fight Kyoya when they know they have zero chance to win. Idiots all of them. ”   
  
Well, it seems that the demon heard me and went directly to me, glaring with his cold steel eyes.   
  
“For not wearing clothes according to your gender, I will beat you to death.” He attacks me without warning.   
  
Tsunade dodges his attack easily and shakes her head. When it’s about her, he becomes so impatient. He wides eyes for a fraction of second then strikes again, she dodges all his attacks with ease. It makes Hibari more pissed than before.   
  
“How nostalgic… you had never changed compared to me… You might hate me now but right now I can only count on you. ” I say by lifting my hood, letting my long wavy and spiky hair fall.   
  
“You... Sawada Tsunayoshi, what is this masquerade? ” He spats gritting his teeth.   
  
I tilted my head, raising a brow. “Don’t grit your teeth too much, you will damage your teeth.”   
  
He attacks me again with his tonfa, I dodge naturally leaving two meter between us. He tsked when Tsunade sighs.   
  
“If you talk about why I am wearing a hoodie and a skirt right now, well because I’m a girl. So I didn't break any of your rules but I did before when I came to school. It was easy to fool everyone, not like they would be interested in Dame-Tsuna anyways. But, if even you can’t remember my true gender, it means I did a good job. ”I started explaining and sassing to him when I dodged another blow.   
  
She glares not angry at him. “Really?” He continues to attack her without touching her a single time. He growls, why can’t he hit her?   
  
“It’s been years we have a proper conversation and you only want to hit me. I’m not on that side to take hits. I did before to not blow up my cover but now it doesn’t matter. ”He snorts like he hears the most stupid thing ever.   
  
“It matters now? Are you telling me that it is more important than our relationship? ”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“I will beat you to death!!” He shoots trying really to kill her. I dodge again and again.   
  
“I know I fucked up badly by ignoring you, but I didn’t know it was at this point. Kyoya I’m so sorry. ”I continue to dodge his attacks, my hands in my pocket until he stops, panting.   
  
“Stop being an herbivore and take your beating.”   
  
This phrase triggers a memory to me, a really bad one.   
  
“Do I resemble someone who likes to be hit like a masochist?! I may have been too gentle to him in the past years. ”I glare at him codly.   
  
“Do you really think I will take my ‘beating’ as you say like a good little girl?! For once in your life it’s you who will take the beating. I have years of your beating in my body. It’s time you take back. ” I jumped at him to kick him with my leg, Hibari wanted to attack my face with his tonfa finish to be disarmed.   
  
Indeed, Tsunade’s kick has never wanted to attack him but to disarm him from the start. I end with a leg in the air showing what it is under my skirt to the adolescent. I grimace seeing him with a light blush on his face.   
  
“No need to stare there. I assume you like the  view of how much  you blush  Kyoya but  you will rapidly forget it”  I say as  I kick with my other leg  Hibari ’s  head in a  fraction of  second . The kick was so powerful that it made Hibari stumble a few steps.   
  
Tsunade whistles a little surprised to see him standing when her kicks make people fly away (and run away). The boy was surprised by the strength of the kick. She was so frail and weak. How could she kick with that strength?!   
  
“Don’t run away from your beating Kyoya. It’s just the start. ”   
  
A few minutes later. Hibari Kyoya, Namimori’s Demon was beaten very badly by Sawada Tsunade who won with her hands in her pocket and sat on the loser. The teenager with broken ribs, many fractures in his legs and arms was glaring at the girl.   
  
“You are really determined, Kyoya but sometimes, running away is a solution.”   
  
“I’m not a herbivore!!” He snarls trying to get up really bitter to lose.

“Losing doesn't make you weak, sometimes you need to lose to become stronger! If it’s because you can’t afford to lose against a girl or me, you are a fucking jerk Kyoya! I want you just to listen to me after you can do anything you want. ” He continues to glare at me.   
  
“I want you just to listen to me. Please. ”I said with a pleading and irritated tone. He tried to hit me, but I dodged his attack until I tackled him. I used my sun flame to heal him. I stepped back glaring/pouting at him when he observed himself and turned his attention to me.   
  
“Hn, heal, why? And stop. (Omnivore, you heal me, why? And stop pouting)” He said crossing his arms.   
  
“I don’t pout, I glaring and I don’t like hurting people especially to a ... friend who I want a friendly conversation. ”I said turning my head and I swore at this moment I saw him smirking or smiling?   
  
“Hn? (So?)”   
  
She sighs exasperatedly and pouts ( Yeah I pouted, problem?!) at him.   
  
“Did you believe in the zombie apocalypse” I questioned him, he raised a brow like ‘Are you crazy?’ .   
  
She facepalmed at this. “You should.” I scolded and started to explain everything about this then showed the video.   
  
“How did you know that?” He asked, frowning.   
  
“I’m a devil and can talk with ghosts!” I smirk, amused.   
  
“Explain!” He growled, I faced him glaring at him.   
  
“I am a hacker and a hitwoman, so it’s normal to me to learn and know this. I have been a hacker since I was 5 years-old and a hitwoman at 8 years-old. But Mafia is Mafia, you could become a target when someone from our family is an important figure like my father or your uncle. I take matters in my hands” I said, looking at the sky not aware at the furious face of the skylark.   
  
“I killed mafiosos to survive, to protect my mother and the one I like or If I was kidnapped? Why do you want to know this? It’s none of your business! ” I shouted at him, remembering bad memories.   
  
“It is!” He retorted growling back with a little concern. I went to him and looked in his eyes, taking his head in my hands.   
  
“Many Families are in war with another one, so they want powerful people. They would have done everything to have you if they had known your strength even if your uncle is an arcobaleno. You’ll be in the spotlight if you were involved with me, I’m from... no, my bloodline is known in the Mafia my great-great-great-grandfather has created Vongola the most powerful Famiglia. In the end, you would have been in a cage and destroyed everything your uncle had done for your freedom if I told you… ” I said slowly with a  hint of  worry ,  chewing the  last words as  I made a deal with his  father and  uncle to not involve  him in any Mafia relative subjects.   
  
“It’s not you to choose what to do with my life omnivore, I am.” He objected, looking so hurt that Tsuna feels she didn’t protect him but hurt him more instead.   
  
“Kyoya…” He narrowed his eyes and grunt furiously, doesn’t wanting to speak any further. But stare at the list I give him. He took the list, there a multitude of advice, equipment and installations for the future days in hell.   
  
“With this, I will teach something else.” I said showing my flames in my hand. A few hours later when I went back home I heard children’s cries. I was obliged to see if it was not teenagers who bullied some kids for fun. When  I arrived where the  cries were I discovered a  girl with a red cheongsam style skirt and a  boy with an afro and cow suit,  I immediately knew who these  kids were .   
  
_ “I-pin the young promising assassin, Storm arcobaleno student and Lambo Bovino the abandoned child of the Bovino Famiglia. Why are they fighting each other??... Mu, I can’t abandon them here. _ _”_ I thought of walking to them. I used the sky and rain aura to appease them, it seems to work so I started to talk.   
  
“Little ones why are you fighting each other in an empty street?” I asked calmly with a little smile.   
  
They turned to me and started arguing, in the end. I only understood they fought because Lambo made fun of I-pin and I-pin saw him as ‘Broccoli Monster’ maybe because of her nearsightedness. I patted their heads calming them with my rain flame.   
  
“Why don’t you want to live with my Mama and me?” I asked them kindly. They stared at me like I said something strange.   
  
“Lambo-san can live gently with onee-san when others don’t want?” He said dubiously, I nodded smiling happily. I took them and  put them on  my shoulders and  introduced myself and told a little of  my past like  I am a  hitman and  hacker with the  name of  VuotoNiji27 .   
  
When they heard I am VuotoNiji27, they were shocked and started to praise me. When I came back home I shouted signalling my arrival. “I’m home Okaasan. Oh!! And I bring back two new little brothers and sisters. ” Rapidly, okaasan came to us with stars in her eyes and flowers around her.   
  
“Thank you Tsu-chan!!! And welcome to your new home little ones!!! ” She said happily. I could hear okaasan saying the family will continue to grow. I sweatdropped. I went to my room and tried to contact I-pin’s master saying she is with me and that I talked to Kyoya.   
  
Briefly, I sent the message I received a request for a video conference by the Storm arcobaleno. I accepted quickly, on the screen I could see a teenage boy who looked very similar to Hibari and my uncle. He was frowning angry but stayed calm.   
  
“Fon, the Storm arcobaleno.” I bowed in respect to him even though he is the calmest of all the storms. He remains a storm, someone who furiously blows everything and never rest.   
  
“Hacker and hitman VuotoNiji27 or I should say Sawasa Tsunade, long time no see. I didn’t think you would break your promise,” He said impassively, but you could see a glint of anger in his eyes.   
  
“I didn’t totally break our promise, I didn’t tell him your’s and his father deals with me. I destroyed my friendship with my first friends for this. I took his hits of frustration and anger as I built a wall between us. But I did just talk about my jobs and made him so angry and hurt that I wanted to cry. ”   
  
Hearing Tsunade, the anger inside him was replaced by guilt. He and his brother know how much Tsunade was important to Kyoya and vice-versa. They were really worried at first as his nephew became more violent but just saying her name madehimso angry that he attackedhim or his father.   
  
Tsunade had made so many sacrifices, to be a boy in front of others, killing people and destroying the most precious things by her own hands. The Storm arcobaleno feels so ashamed to be angry against her when it is one the responsible to hurt his nephew and her.   
  
“Don’t worry about it now, did you see what I sent early?” I ask, seeing sadness and guilt on Fon's face.   
  
“Yes I did. Is it real? A Zombie apocalypse is one of the most favorite horror subjects in the divertissement industry, isn't it? It is hard to believe it. ” He says after blinking his eyes a little startled from the subject change. I chuckle.   
  
“Me too I didn’t want to believe it but with my intuition believe it and my visions showed it too, I can just accept it. The  video at you and to the  others , the  one when the  monkey , the experienced subject bit the  scientist who  turned a few  minutes later to a  zombie , well there was not one  monkey . Countless monkeys have this virus which should be a ‘miracle vaccine’ but a few have managed by magic in nature. I hack early to  find that the searchers and their  sponsors have  ordered to  kill all the  monkeys but also to  find the  missing ones and to  kill all people in  relation with the freeing  monkeys . ”   
  
I see Fon sighing, already tired.

“We need to prepare this carefully. I presume you warned Kyoya? ”I nod, showing the same paper I gave to Kyoya early.   
  
“I gave him advice and all to be prepared. He took it and left. I am more than thankful he listened to me. ”   
  
“Sorry, it is our fault. After the assassination attemps, the kidnapping we ask to sacrifice one of your most precious thing when he sould be us to protect our family, not you. It was really selfish of us to do so. ” He confesses, bowing his head as an apology.   
  
“Humans are not selfish by nature? I wanted to protect him too, but it had hurt more, him and me… ” I confess too.   
  
“You say you have I-pin with you, how is she? It should have been her first hit as assassin. ”He says slowly as he hates the last words he said.   
  
“She helps my mother to put the tableware with the Lambo Bovino.” I said to him smiling but not concealing my anger in my eyes. She was only five and she had blood on her hands already.   
  
“When I met I-pin, she was fighting with Lampo in the street, I took them because I don’t want them to be killed by these things.” I said bitterly.   
  
“I thank you. Now I will contact my brother and my sister in law. She should be in Russia for her job. I will talk about Kyoya with them. Be safe and please take care of I-pin. ” I nod and wave before shutting in the video call.   
  
I made a list of what we need now as we are four in the house. Mum needs insulin as she is diabetic, we need more food and water and weapons obliviously. I will have the weapons tomorrow or after tomorrow as I ordered them the past week. For food and water it will not be difficult as you brought barrels and fill them with water as the food you can order it too. Besides, I can just buy them in a store. It will permit me to go outside. I asked Okaasan if we could celebrate the arrival of the children to Takesushi tonight, she clapped her hands and agreed with the idea. When it’s time for dinner, we all went to Takesushi, arrived at the restaurant where we were welcomed by a grinning man.   
  
“Ah! Nana, it’s been a long time since we saw each other. ”I took the children with me leaving okaasan and Tsuyoshi-san to chat but a young man I knew very well appeared from the kitchen.   
  
“Oyaji the order it’s ready!! It’s okay if I take a break after I serve them? ” He asked with a flashing smile.   
  
“Okay but don’t take your time Takeshi.” Answered his father back eyeing his son. I ignored their conversation and focused on the tired Takeshi.   
  
“Tsuna?” I heard Takeshi calling me. I turned to face him and answered.   
  
“Yes?” He looked dumb like a saw an alien.   
  
“Yo-You’re.... a girl? ” He asked me hesitantly. I just nodded as a reply. He gaped like a fish then scraped his head embarrassed.   
  
“Ahah I always thought you were a boy… sorry. ” He continued, I sighed.   
  
“Don’t worry about that. Everybody in the world knows me as a boy minus okaasan, Lambo, I-pin, Hibari, you and your father now.” I said looking at the menu with the kids.   
  
“And your fath--” He tried to say but was cut by his father who needed help. He went to help his father when okaasan helped me to look after the children. When I went to talk with Tsuyoshi-san, he looked at me with a happy smile and had already prepared my cup of Hojicha. I smiled thanking him.   
  
“So what’s up Tsunade? Bad news? Iemitsu? ”He asked with a concerned tone. He is one the rare people who know everything about me and he helped me a lot in the past.   
  
“Bad news, very, very bad news.” I answered back with a grim face. I saw him flinch a little and eyes me with a question look. I showed him the video on my phone and explained everything, he frowned hard.   
  
“When?” He asked, preparing some sushi.   
  
“Soon, in a few days.” I replied. Tsuyoshi-san is not a normal sushi chef like everybody  knows ,  he was an  ex-assassin along his  wife so  he knows the Mafia but  along with his  wife , they  retired for their  child  Takeshi . His wife died 9 years ago. She was a friend of okaasan. Normal people will be  frightened to  see or  know what will  happen and  try to  ask why  you did not  warn everybody, it’ s a  stupid idea because, in the  end ,  people will  think of  you 're crazy and later they will  say you bring the  misfortune . So I’m glad to know him and not judge me for what I did. I gave him the same list I gave to Hibari, he grunted like someone I know, the scarface-nii-san.   
  
“How and why?” He asked furiously, I looked at him.   
  
“Humans are fools. They always want more …. They love to go against the laws of the world. When they do something they never think of the consequences but don’t hesitate to use their own kind or animals. But where are they now? ” I said finishing my tea.   
  
“You don’t know?” I shook my head.   
  
“I tried, but they disappeared like the snow under the sun, a few shows up but was killed the rest can be everywhere around the world. Those who were infected or turned into zombies were killed in the shadow. ”I said gripping the cup not knowing the face I made but I was cut. “ Ara Tsu-chan youknow Tsuyoshi? ”Asked okaasan, I nodded.   
  
“You finish taking your orders, you and the kids?” Said Tsuyoshi saved me, she nodded at him. After we had eaten, I glanced at Tsuyoshi-san for the last time then I went home with others under the suspicious eyes of Takeshi.   
  
The next day, I decided to go to the town but as a girl mostly like yesterday but more feminine. I wore a blue denim shirt. A grey T-shirt-dress with ‘I make the rules you follow’ writing in, a black legging and boots. When I crossed the streets, Iobserved a few members of the Disciplinary clubrunning with many boxes and Iwent near the college. I saw mechanics working in the school.   
  
_ “So he chooses to believe me.” _ I thought ignoring the looks of the people who looked at me. This day resumed in three things: ate cakes, bought more supplies for here and somewhere else and checked about the Mafia. Well, in the end, I finished having many bags with supplies and cakes ( especially cakes).   
  
After I put away what I brought, I rechecked what I learned early. First Nono because  he ’s  too old ,  he wanted a  successor and  I am the  first in the  list who can  inherit Vongola with two  other people  who are known as step-brothers but one  is a rain user and the  other is unknown from  Vongola . His three sons have died and his adopted son... Well ,  it ’s  more like a second Cold War between them and  like he really doesn’t care if  it is me who inherited instead of those two  asshole father and  son .   
  
Secondly, Poison Scorpion  Bianchi and her  brother came right now here to  visited the perverted doctor  (Oh many time I thought I wished to kill him) and a fucking  asshole had  decided to  hunt my  (Earth) friends . In the  afternoon I met the skylark patrolling and  supervising the DC, the  moment he saw me he charged at  me with his tonfas emitting cloud flame  saying to  fight him without  reprimanding to not come to  school .   
  
Well, I was pleased after I had won( again) it seems he can control and summon his flame easily. I praised him because it’s rare to see a talented (and violent) person like him and swore I saw him blush this time.   
  
Then I saw the Sasagawasiblings and Hana Kurokawa talking and shouting ( Ryohei) and Takeshi with his fake smile talking with other members of the baseball club. Ifelt a bit bad for Tsuyoshi-san to see his sonlying to himself, andI can’t do anything even if Iwant, I'm not the right person for that. When I ate my cakes in front of the TV with okaasan and the kids I thought the need to talk about it to the kids. Later after eating I take I-pin and Lambo with me in my room to talk.   
  
“ I-pin ,  Lambo in the  future something  bad will  happen , you  have to  listen to me or  okaasan , may  I be clear?” I say with a serious face, I-pin and Lambo nodded sensing it’s important. “What will happen Tsu-nee?” Asked Lambo in my arms, gripping my clothes tightly.   
  
“Everybody will be in danger and dangerous, it will be very scary. After all,  dead people to be alive again and  try to  eat you  like in the  movies it 's inconceivable but now  it ’ s a  secret ,  it will  create panic among ourselves. So I will ask again Lambo, I-pin in the future you have to listen to me, promise? ” I asked with a small smile.   
  
“ Promise!” They shouted back even though they didn’t understand everything. Before sleeping I watched my emails, some were requests to kill someone or some people but one has caught my attention. It was from a fellow comrade hacker Cube51, I read it.   
  
First, it talks about Nono, and who will inherit after him, I scoffed at this and passed it. I kept reading the rest. He wanted to talk about the ‘attacks’ around the world, what was it? What happened? etc ... And when I read it, I remember that his stomach ache is like my HI so…   
  
Laying in my I think about the apocalypse, I grunt, I didn’t need this in my list of ‘Fuck shit happen in life’. At least someone or something is excited about the eventual end of humanity.   
  
The test subjects couldn’t disappear like that. It’s someone or some people with power or flames who did this. My Hi humms agree with me and add this.   
  
'You don’t need to do 1+1=2 to understand this is really bad. You saw many horror movies to understand the decline of humanity because youknow what zombies are here.'   
  
And I was crazy to ask him how many days I have before the fall of humanity. When he replied sarcastically.   
  
‘You have a few days to prepare yourself to move your sorry ass. You have to protect okaasan and oh don’t forget my strawberry cake. I need fuel to continue to guide you eh. ’   
  
I sweat dropped when I heard this. I thought really I was crazy. Well, I changed the group chat name to this. ‘It's Welcome into the zombie apocalypse!!‘   
  
To the ire of some of them.


	3. How the Fuck I come in This situation!??

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

I run, run for my life. Why? Just one word: zombies, yes those people who died but come back to life to eat you. Funny huh? I guess you want to know why I'm running away from these things (yeah things) and not staying in my house in security, well we have to go back to what happened 2 days ago.

During the week I follow a pattern, as I wake up in the morning, help mother with the kids, buy food, water and other things, fighting with Kyoya (and win), hacking and sleeping. Eventually, the weapons and foods that I ordered have arrived, I loan a storehouse to store all of this. 

On the morning of the following day, I woke up and went to eat breakfast with my mum. Okaasan and I ate our breakfast silently while watching TV. It was talking about several attacks around the world, there was very small information on it. I frowned at this chewing my toast, it was odd my intuition told me it was worse than it was seen. 

“Ara it’s dangerous to go outside nowadays. Tsu-chan you have to be careful.” Say okaasan drying her hands after washing the dishes. 

I smiled fondly, how I could not love a sweet mother like her, she was my only light in my life. I scowled when I saw the picture on the wall with Iemitsu smiling like a fool hugging my mother who was smiling like the sun holding me (I was 4 years old) in her arms while faking a smile. After the news okaasan went to her little garden, it was her little hobby, when she was occupied. 

I texted Shoichi and the others in Namimori and the rest of the world that the end of humanity starts right now with a little prayer/joke. When I was texting a flash info from Tokyo, a presenter was talking about ‘cannibalism’ in all Japan referring to ‘a pandemic’. In the background, we could see nurses putting bodies in ambulances with the help of the cops ( like in Highschool of the dead) and the bodies started to wake up, the cops immediately shouted at them. The presenter was in panic when suddenly a zombie attacked her and ate her, then it was the turn of the cameraman which dropped his camera. I turned off the TV and turned to see the reactions of okaasan and the kids, she frowned, thinking seriously what to do and Lambo and I-pin looked at me with worry and fear. 

“Tsu-chan, don’t go outside the same is for you children. We have plenty of food and water for 2-3 months. Right now we have to wait for Iemitsu.” She said with a serious face, but we could hear a hint of panic in her voice. 

But wait for Iemitsu seriously? How many times did you wait for him? Like hell he will come, it was I wanted to say but shut up not wanting to see okaasan depressed and furious. I went to my room with the kids and explained everything to them with easy words. I smiled when they understood the gravity of the situation and hugged them. 

The night they slept with me gripping my clothes with their little hands. I barely slept with the snore of the kids and the cries and praying in the room of okaasan. At dawn, I received a message that Gokudera’s siblings were in Namimori a few hours ago. 

_“Shit I hope they don’t turn into zombies!!”_ I thought, crushing my teeth. Leaving the kids in my room, I saw okaasan in front of the window watching something. I observed she has swollen eyes and was tired but here she looked terrified, I went to the window looking what she saw. When I looked, I saw blood on the window of the first floor of the house opposite of us and if we look more closely we can see a shadow moving slowly. I growled and swore at this then turned rapidly to okaasan. 

“Okaasan are you okay? Don’t push yourself, If you want anything tell me.” I whispered. She shook her head and went to cook our breakfast. After breakfast I took my phone and texted Hibari. 

Me:  Are you ok? you and the DC?

I waited and waited until I had a reply, fifteen minutes later he gave me an answer.

Hibari:  Yes, You?

I smiled at the answer, “truly a man of few words,” I thought amused.

Me:  I-We are okay, the school it’s sure?

I asked hoping but suddenly I received an answer immediately.

Hibari:  Hn, 54 herbivores, ¾ DC, dead herbivore in the front gate.

_ “And shit!!!” _ I breathed thinking that to do.

Me:  Don’t try anything stupid. We will be here in a week with some people. Need something?

Hibari:  Hn, don’t die omnivore. You owe me a fight.

I chuckled, getting the attention of okaasan and the kids and replied something who will be worth me a ‘Kamikorosu’. Then I called Shoichi to know how he was going, but I didn’t expect this answer. 

“I’m… alive but *noise* I can’t say the same for my family. This morning I tried to stop them but *sniff* they don’t listen saying the hospital needs them until my mother ran to us panicked with her arm bleeding and and….” 

I stopped him and asked if he was alone, he told me he was with a friend, the one he can’t stop talking about, Spanner. I told him I will come for him and his friend. Next I tried to call Tsuyoshi-san but never answered. Okaasan looked at me worried but did nothing until I took a katana and two pistols with silencers from a secret compartment. 

“Tsu-chan what are you doing? It’s preferable to wait for Iemitsu…” She said with a little voice. I looked at her skeptically.“She really expects he will come!!” I thought, shocked thinking whenever she tried to reach him this morning and yesterday. 

“Okaasan!! I will save some friends of mine. I don’t know when I will return but when I am gone don’t let anyone dead or alive enter this house if someone tries, shout at him.” I warned Okaasan, handing her a gun. 

“Okaasan stops hoping that man will come to save us. He’s not that you believe.” I said before leaving. I crossed streets after streets in the direction of Shoichi’s house, I ran silently holding the katana in my hand. Suddenly I faced two zombies. I stopped and started to observe them. 

My intuition told me they had not noticed me, so I hid behind the trash. Like the movies I watched, zombies are either blind or not at all, so I did some tests. The results are quite pleasing: they are blind, their sense of touch is zero but their hearing is high. Even I knew this I took caution not to cross them, but here they were two so I decided to cut off their heads. Later when there was only one block of houses to cross I encountered a lot of zombies, a horde of zombies. 

_“Are you fucking me??! I have to make a damn detour!!!”_ I thought frustratedly even I took another rood there were a lot of fucking zombies. 

So I took the risk to eliminate all of them, I used X-Burner Air with storm and sky flames on the whole street. That made a little noise but at least there were no more zombies so I ran fastly to Shoichi’s house. When I arrived in front of his house, I saw his mother at least the zombie version with an arm half ripped, she stayed face at the door not moving. I decided to take some steps to take her by surprise, but she turned to me and charged to try to bite me, I acted quickly by beheading her. 

Her body fell steep with the head rolling on the side, at this moment I thought if it was okaasan what would I do. I erased this thought from my mind and decided to enter the house but my intuition had warned me that there was someone behind the door, I knew it was a zombie because of the growl and weird noises that I could hear where I was. I opened the door violently and hid next to the door, a man with a neck ripped and with lots of scratches on the face came out abruptly.

Rapidly I killed it. The bodies fell next to the other one like a couple. I entered the house cautioning what was around me because in the Irie family there are the mother, the father, Shoichi and his older sister. After exploring the ground floor, I decided to go to the next floor. Shoichi was in his room with Spanner so I climbed the stairs. I quickly saw Shoichi's sister in front of the door of his room. I took my gun ready to shout but I stepped on something that broke. The noise caught the attention of the zombie who turned to me but did not move. 

_“Maybe even dead, she wants to protect his brother.”_ I thought looking at her ready to attack me. 

I took a step ahead enough for her to attack me and fired, it was not enough and made me fall with her trying to bite me. With the katana I kept her. 

_“Strong, so strong!! I knew the zombies were strong in movies and video games but it’s so cheated!! Even 1vs1 you can lose!!”_ I thought, trying to jostle her back. When I succeeded, I stabbed my katana in her head quickly, when I was sure she was really dead I fell against the door tired. Minutes passed, and I decided to knock at Shoichi's door. 

“Shoichi??” I called, the door opened slowly revealing a tired Shoichi armed. He cried when he saw me and I panicked. 

“Are you okay? Hurt?” I asked very worried. He shocked his head. 

“Thank you, thank you for coming here to save us.” He cried tears of joy, I smiled hugging him while he hugged me back. 

“Sorry to stop this touching reunion but what shall we do now?” Asked the blues eyes and blond hair guy with a lollipop in his mouth. 

“True we have no time to cry, prepare yourself. Take clothes pulls, underwears, something comfortable, raincoats and whatever. If you have sleeping bags, take it then gather foods and water like cans, something non-perishable.” I said to them seriously. They nodded and started to move. When we gathered what we needed, I saw a Gola-Mosca mini version. 

“What the f*** a Gola Mosca doing here?” I asked, swearing in other languages. 

“ So you know the Gola Mosca. It was a creation of my gramps. I just recreate this with the plan even though he's smaller than the original.” Spanner said, looking at the robots taking the huge bag of electronic materials and food. 

“Of course I know what it is!! It was banned and destroyed by the Vindice in the Mafia because he consumed the life of the user or more the Dying Will Flame.” I explained inhaling. 

“And you said it was your grandfather who created that!!” I yelled at him shocked. 

The latter just nodded whispering something about ‘gramps’ and ‘mafioso’. Outside he was starting to get darker and darker, so we decided to go like that. The better we come to my home early the better okaasan and the kids will not worry anymore, and it was a bad idea. 

We walked in a street armed and overloaded by travelling bags, Shoichi and Spanner had two bags and a spear manufactured by a kitchen knife taped at a metal bar and me with a huge bag in my back and a katana and a gun in my hands. To help us to see more clearly we took a small flashlight, we walked slowly but safely without making noise. 

But on the way, we met two people I knew well, the Poison Scorpion Bianchi and Smocking Bomb Hayato. This meeting resulted in the way I am pursued by zombies, indeed during our direct meeting, we (me, Hayato and Bianchi) were ready to kill the person who was in front of us. Hayato took out his dynamites, Bianchi his Poison Cooking and me my katana and my gun at the level of their heads, we watched each other for a few minutes until I broke the silence. 

"What are you doing here Poison Scorpion Bianchi and Smocking Bomb Hayato in this small town of Namimori? But as now being in the Mafia or not has no more value here than our survival so the most logical question here is what: What are you doing here in the night then zombies roam the streets? " I asked silently. They opened their eyes wide open surprised and then frowned. 

"This does not concern you! I can say the same thing for you!!" Yelled the octopus on the defensive while her sister warned herself. I sneered. 

"I live not far away, and I came to get my friends who were not safe." I explained, putting myself in front of Shoichi and Spanner who stood guard. Because of the noise of our conversation, a zombie arrived discreetly behind Bianchi, without a hint of hesitation I rushed on her. Hayato, surprised, throws a dynamite at me to protect her sister... Before the explosion, I pushed Bianchi on the side and cut the head of the zombie, but I did not manage to dodge the explosion in time.

**_BOOM!!!!_ **

I was thrown against the wall by the explosion, moderately wounded thanks to the flame of the lightning that served as my shield. 

"Tsuna !!" Shouted Shoichi, I got up slightly weighed down by my bag. Hayato looked at me and his sister who stood up while I thought back to the zombie. 

_“It was the zombie we met earlier that means that he saw us and followed us so far !! Zombies are not all blind !!!”_ I thought of standing in front of Bianchi. 

“Take this and go to this house!!! Because of the noise of the explosion, zombies will come here!!! Don’t worry this house belongs to M.Ueda, but he’s rarely here because he worked outside, you just need to force the door!!! Go!!” I said, throwing my bag at her and pointed the house behind her. She nodded, and I gave my second gun to Hayato. 

“I give you this. You have to protect my friends when I take care of the zombies, if you don’t I would haunt you all your life even if I'm a zombie!” I threatened him. He nodded hesitantly, I pushed him to go then I took off the silencer of my gun and gave it to him. I heard grunts and looked in the street. A horde came to me so I decided to run away. Which brings us to the situation now.

I continue to keep running from street to street looking behind me. If the zombies always followed me, my race took me to the foot of the stairs leading to the shrine. I decided to climb to gain height even if it does not appear but even if the zombies are slow they caught me rapidly following a zombie (not blind) that I was slightly familiar with. I didn’t worry about it and climbed until I met another zombie and that zombie was not blind either. 

When he noticed me, he charged at me but because of his slowness and his imbalance he fell towards me. During his fall he overthrew the other zombies who followed me like the bowling pins. 

_ “Strike!!”  _ I think, satisfied. Arriving at the top of the stairs, I arrived at the Namimori Shrine, my intuition tells me that there is nobody, not a zombie or someone alive. 

"I could spend the night here." I said to myself as I walked towards the shrine. 

Entering inside I let myself fall from exhaustion whistling in pain. I looked at myself and then evaluated the injuries I received during the blast, my arms were partially burned at the 2nd deep level, some 1st degree burns here and there, one or two ribs were broken when I was thrown against the wall. 

“Great!! Another one or two days to suffer !!! As if I was used to suffering !!” I murmured, starting to heal myself with my sun flame. 

After that I healed myself and bandaged my wounds with the bands I had around my chest (To hide my chest even if I can use mist flame) and removed the blood on the katana I looked around the temple to find a place to sleep and secure (who wants to be eaten while sleeping especially a few minutes ago a hordes of zombie was after you). 

Before going to bed, I think of okaasan, the children, Spanner, Shoichi and the Gokudera's siblings, asking myself if they were safe, deep inside I know they were, and then I joined the land of dreams. 

When I woke up, I felt ... no, it was not an impression. It was a nightmare, a very unpleasant nightmare. I got up groggy when I got out of the temple something came back to me. 

_ “Have I not hidden weapons and those _ **_items_ ** _ here?” _ I remembered holding my katana in the hand. I went behind the shrine and extracted them. Leaving the shrine I observed the perimeter if there is no zombie, I noted that there is no zombie for now so I postponed my intention while watching the sun. 

"Given the height of the sun, it must not be far from noon." I said, frowning. Gurgling noises are heard, I giggle embarrassed. 

_ “Looks like my body did not forget that I missed several meals.” _ I thought, massaging my belly. I go rapidly where I hide the weapons and those items then return where I was. The shrine is at the top of a small hill, so we can see a lot of Namimori from here. 

I noticed some clouds of smoke from the city. My intuition was buzzing me to leave quickly, so I left the shrine taking a secret path. After a short race I arrived next to the flower shop, at the moment I remember the zombie of yesterday. 

So it was the florist M.Haruno, a person on the verge of retirement, but with an unparalleled kindness, it was one of the rare to not insult me or criticize me. On the contrary, when it was raining, he invited me to have tea with him or he even asked me if I could take over his shop after him. His calm smile comes back to my mind. I shake my head and advance to the shop. 

I notice it’s open knowing the goodwill of Mr. Haruno he had to try to help others. My intuition tells me that there is no danger so I closed behind me, I observed traces of struggle but not blood, it was strange. I got into the apartment above the shop, loosed my bag and then crashed into the couch. 

Moments later I send a message to Shoichi that I am fine by giving my position and asking that they need to follow the road toward my home hoping we will cross. I opened the fridge taking all the perishable products still edible, threw those who are not and then cooked them to make my meal. 

After eating I took a good shower and then properly treated the wounds with burn cream, strips, and two-three painkillers. 

I noticed that Mr. Haruno had a big pharmacy at his house, several first-aid kits, medicines of all kinds and herbs. I find books on phytotherapy and flowers, then canned food, water and weapons?!! I'm shocked that Mr. Haruno the kind pacifist man has guns and mostly a sniper, he was not a soldier so it means he was a mafioso. 

(First blow for the best hacker in the world!) 

_ “Namimori is the place where there are more retired mafioso than anywhere else!!!” _ I sweated drop thinking about this. Suddenly I heard some noise. I look discreetly out the window and surprise I see Mr. Haruno trying to get into the shop.

_ “Minute do zombies remember their past life? No, otherwise Mr. Haruno would not have attacked me, maybe some memories? Maybe, since he came back here but it still has to prove.” _ I thought by observing him carefully. I decided to end his days fast, so I took my katana quickly and jumped out of the window. Not waiting for him to react, I sliced his head, seeing his body fall, breaking my heart. 

Without realizing I'm crying, I wiped my tears and then went back to the shop again. I decided to gather all the food, water, medicine, first aid kits and weapons in the living room. In addition to my bag, I took some supplies, medicines, a first aid kit and the rest I left if survivors decide to live here. In front of the shop, I drew a house to show that there is a shelter, and I put a bouquet of flowers consisting of honeysuckle, gerbera, bindweed and purple hyacinth on the corpse of M.Haruno. 

Towards the road that led to home, I saw that it does not have a lot of zombies, which suits me. Arriving at an altercation, I discovered corpses of zombies. Looking more closely, we can see there are traces of bullets, probably the passage of Hayato and the others. 

Arriving home I feel 1, 2, 5 but 8 people inside and not usually seven which worries me especially when the stranger is very strong. (Deducing that the seven other people are only children and the others) I took my pistol and moved cautiously towards the door, erasing my presence, and I opened the door discreetly and entered the house.

All the people are gathered in the kitchen. I watched okaasan pacing, worried sick, Lambo and I-pin hugging Shoichi and Spanner, Hayato who is agitated and looks at Okaasan and the stranger, then Bianchi who tries to calm okaasan. I quickly approached the unknown pointing my gun at him who is pointing his gun at me at the same time. 

"Who are you?" I asked gently, ready to shout at his head, all the occupants of the room turned to me and shouted at the same time surprised by my arrival. 

"Tsu-chan / Tsuna-chan / Tsu-nee / Tsuna-sama / Sawada !!!" 

"It's not very nice to point a gun at a guest Dame-Tsuna." Said the stranger with his baritone voice, I'm frowning as I look at the person in front of me. A teenager with black spiky hair, thin curly sideburns wearing a black suit with a red shirt, a fedora with an orange stripe and a yellow pacifier, immediately I recognized him as the World’s Strongest Hitman and Sun arcobaleno Reborn. 

“What is your business here Sun arcobaleno?! An order from Nono? Iemitsu?” I asked, moving toward okaasan while keeping my gun on him. He narrowed his eyes under his fedora. 

“So you know the Mafia? And yes Nono sent me to protect you, not Iemitsu.” He answers back. Following my intuition, I put my weapon behind me knowing he is not an enemy. 

"Yes for a long time, and for your information you should have stayed with Nono to protect him and not me, one of the last successors." I said with my eyes glowing orange and red. 

"Nono does not need me to protect himself from the zombies, he has his guardians and what do you mean by one of the last successors?" He told me back which his gun turned into a chameleon. 

"Who told you that zombies were the only threat?" I smirked at him. 

“Please stop ignoring us!” Pled okaasan between us looking at Reborn and me, I sighed and started to put away my bag and sit. 

“Lead the way okaasan.” I said looking at her and hugged the kids who ran to me. 

“So what is the meaning of this? The Mafia? The link between this and Iemitsu? How Tsu-chan has weapons? And more importantly why are you hurt and how?” Asked Okaasan, looking at me with a pleading tone. I hesitated but against okaasan, I couldn't say no but first I looked at Reborn. 

“First I want to precise something, I’m Sawada Tsunade, a girl and not a boy with the name of Tsunayoshi like the report said. Then you know don’t you. Iemitsu was not really a constructor but being part of the Mafia maybe the sense of a policewoman.” Okaasan flinched when I mentioned Iemitsu I frowned and continued to explain. 

“I know Iemitsu was in the Mafia when I was five when I hacked Vongola and I learned something pretty funny. You know okaasan the rule in the Mafia is the law of the strongest and rule by men and flames. Well, I learned I had two big brothers with different mothers. It was the biggest joke I have ever heard in my life. One is Basil, a mistake for Iemitsu who treated him like shit because he doesn’t have Sky flame, the other, the gift one with Sky flame, Ares, loved by both his parents and have all their bad side in some ways he is a shitty brat. But we are nothing for him, legally we are a family but because of this because of his reputation, we become a target. He led us, not a single guard, nothing, he’s an asshole with a fucking ambition or more precisely an obsession at Vongola, that why I told you you’ll be more helpful with Nono.” I said to Reborn with a meaningful look. Everyone looked at me with anger written on their face minus okaasan who seemed devastated. 

“In the report Iemitsu said he was disappointed because I am a girl but it would be useful to gain an alliance with selling me because of that I change my birth certificate to become a boy to his eyes like that it won’t forgive okaasan. Thanks to his foolishness he really thinks I’m a boy and continues to call okaasan but even this was not enough.” I continued closing my eyes but in my voice was only rage. 

“You remember when I was kidnapped?” I asked okaasan who looked at me with horror but nodded her head. 

“It was his fault?” She asked me with a small voice like a whisper. 

“You can say that but he knew, he knew I was kidnapped, I clearly heard their conversation when they negotiated even though it was BY telephone conversation ‘You can do anything with him he is no use for me, I have my heir here.’ if I remember correctly.” 

I said it with a monotone tone. 

“You were kidnapped?! When? And why was it not declared?” Asked Reborn liking killing intent surely thinking to kill Shity-mitsu, the kids hugged me more tightly and Shoichi had a stomach ache hugging Spanner and Hayato and Bianchi growled thinking the same thing of Reborn. 

“When I was eight…and it was at this moment I started to take care of the assassins who were still coming.” I said reluctantly with a grim face. Okaasan looked at me shocked at what I said and started to cry, panicked I went to her as she hugged me. 

“Sorry Tsu-chan!! I’m so sorry!!! If I was not so naive and protected you better you would not have experienced anything of that. I knew that Iemitsu was part of something, but I accepted that but I thought he would protect us. Over the years you have become my only treasure, but I have been unable to play the role of a mother that is to protect her child and not the other way around. So please forgive me to be a bad mother! " She tells me crying. I hugged her back listening to her complaints until she collapsed exhausted. I asked Bianchi if she could put okaasan in her bed, she nodded and went upstairs. 


	4. Revelation

A silence settles in the room after Bianchi and Nana are gone upstairs and strangely the noisiest person who was the quieter broke the silence. 

"I'm so sorry for the last time, because of me you've been hurt and chased by zombies, punish me accordingly." Hayato bowed apologetically. 

Tsunade blinked twice and then smiled gently patting his head. 

"Don’t worry in a few days I'll be healed." She said amused, thinking his hair was silky. He stared at her and smiled.

“Thank you so much Judaime!! Let me be your right-man!! ” He says with puppy eyes. Tsuna stares at him confused.

“You call me what? And you be what?” She asks blinking, he answers back immediately.

“Judaime because Judaime will be the future Vongola Decima !!!” Tsuna facepalmed in front of a puppy?

“I don’t need subordinates, just consider me a friend.” She said before cooking dinner.

Reborn who was watching the conversation under his fedora has just one thing in his mind: return to Italy and kill Iemitsu. But he’s worried about his protégée’s mental state because being kidnapped is nothing but a good experience. He took note to ask the matriarch about this later but now he will watch over her. Tsuna prepared a frugal meal with the latest vegetables and meats while the occupants began to argue.

"Please shut up, the zombies have a very good hearing, I don’t want a mass of zombies in front of my house!" Said Tsuna with a threatening smile, hearing the remark and especially seeing her smile, a smile that gave chills in the back all the occupants wisely shut their mouth.

Serving the meal Reborn asks her something.

"You said that the zombies had a very good hearing, how do you know that?" She stopped eating and then answered.

"When I came to pick up Shoichi I took the time to study one, at first I threw a can at it but nothing happened. After I threw a bottle into the wall , the zombie charged at the wall trying to eat it, he continued to try to eat the wall for a moment then he abandoned . I concluded zombies were blind but not totally if I should guess, one in ten zombies are not blind. After the explosion, I ran into Namimori to drive them away from Hayato and the others and to lose them. But one of the zombies pursued me continually, seeing well in which direction I was running when the other zombies stopped following me. Those who could see me grumbled strangely, which gave a signal to the other zombie to continue the pursuit… it was M.Haruno. I hid at the shrine and slept here when I woke up. My intuition told me to not stay here so I took another road then I was at M.Haruno's shop flower. I entered his shop to see if there was something to eat , after this, I heard noises so I took a look and it was M.Haruno who was trying to enter the shop after the rest you know what happened . ”I explained looking at my plate.

“M.Haruno? ” Hayato asked wondering who this person whom Tsuna is sadly talking about, she smiled and looked at Shoichi, who was smiling back at her.

"Since I made myself known in the Mafia as a hacker I started to play the role of Dame to not attract attention even though I was beaten and bullied I did not care as long as I was protecting okaasan . Almost the whole city sees me as Dame and treated me like shit but few were gentle like Mr. Haruno. ” She said, a little nostalgic.

“He was liked by everyone, and he used to help us a lot.” Exclaimed Shoichi while Tsuna nods, after eating Tsuna attributed to others who will sleep with whom, the children and Bianchi go to sleep with okaasan , Hayato , Spanner and Shoichi in the guest room and Reborn will sleep with her in her room.

(And no R27 bunch of perverts, here papa Reborn for you.)

She is the first to leave in her room leaving others to organize themself, thinking she may be tired.

Reborn watching Tsuna with a sniper at her window shooting all the zombies approaching a little too close to the house, he sighed. Oh how much his protege is individualistic.

"How long are you going to stay here watching me hitman?" She asked, shouting a zombie, Reborn tilted his fedora.

"Until you rest but you would be able to stay awake all night awake isn't it?" He asked, caressing Leon, his chameleon companion, she smirked.

"You would use force, but a fight against the second-best hitman would not be favourable at that moment Sun arcobaleno." Said Tsuna shooting at a zombie at the corner of the street. He raised a brow.

“So you are VuotoNiji27, the best hacker and second hitman, mmhh interesting.” He smirked back, enjoying her guts.

"In the flesh but you have other questions to ask me no?" She maliciously sneered eyeing a few seconds the fedora man.

"What are you thinking I do?" He asks curiously.

"Intuition." She just answers him shrugging, Reborn smirked pleased about how his protégée is talented.

"So how many flames do you have besides the Sky, Sun and Lighting?" She shots a zombie again.

"My name as hitman is enough to answer you." She said, focusing on what she does.

"VuotoNiji27, vuoto ... empty, niji ... !! Rainbow?!? Do you have the seven flames of the Sky?!? " He asked, trying to hide his surprise, she smiled mysteriously for an answer. Reborn growled at that but ask an another question

“What happened when you were kidnapped?” She tensed a little, don’t showing her scared face.

“It’s none of your fucking business, why I have to tell everything of my life to someone I just meet half-cursed!” She answered on the defensive. A heavy silence hovered in the room, the hitman sternly frowned.

"What did you say right now?" He said aggressively without raising his tone. She raised an eyebrow with a point of sarcasm in her eyes.

"Is it the fact that I told you that it has nothing to do with you or because I call you half-cursed? In short you are a stranger to me, so I have nothing to say to you and for the fact that you are half-cursed... be happy to be a teenager and not an infant arcobaleno, I know more than you about the curse what you can believe. "Said Tsuna annoyed.

Reborn tilted his fedora hiding his face clenching his teeth but the gasp of Tsuna prevented him from asking the question no.. to have the answer that he wished for a long time, he looked at her frowning at her visor.

"What did you see?" He asked as he approached her noticing she started to step back away from him.

"I saw a shadow, not a zombie but someone I know, she gets closer to us." She said as she prepared to go out.

"Do you plan to go out?" Asked Reborn, puzzled, she smiled at him before leaving the house. He growled and followed her, Tsuna approaching the person who hid between the bin.

"Haru?" The girl's surprise screamed.

"HAHI !! Tsuna-kun? " She nodded.

"Yes it’s me, come with me." Says Tsuna, taking her hand. Looking closer she looked at the condition of her friend, uniform torn, covered with blood and abrasions everywhere. Her friend Miura Haru started to cry with relief and started to talk, but Tsuna prevented her by putting her hand in front of her mouth.

"Sorry but wait for a little, noises attract zombies." She asked Haru with a stern tone but with a point of worry. She nodded trying to restrain herself from crying, and arrived at the house they were greeted by Reborn, Hayato and the others minus the children and Nana.

Haru, who refused to let go of Tsuna's hand, collapsed to the ground on her knees and began to cry. Tsunade took her in her arms and let her cry. Later, after she had calmed down, Tsuna asked her to take a shower and change her clothes. Haru was shocked and angry at her that her best friend was a girl but when Tsuna explained the reason she was not angry with her anymore.

The others were a little upset that Tsuna went out without warning but forgave her when she apologized. Tsuna offered Haru to sleep with her. 

(Reborn ended up sleeping in the living room)

Before they went to bed Haru told what had happened and why she was alone in the street in Namimori and not in Midori. She was with her parents, and everything was fine but when someone knocked on their door who needed help it was the beginning of their problems, her parents were starting to argue whether to save him or not. They raised the tone more and more leaving the man out with the zombies but they stopped when they heard the man was being eaten crying for help but the zombies tried to come home.

"Mum said to get out of here quickly, she told me to go from behind, there were no zombies so I-I left but hardly I left I heard theirs-theirs--" Tells Haru crying trying to explain how she finished in the street. Tsuna hugged her and started humming Ashita Kuru Hi (song from Kobato) to calm her and let her sleep in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Tsuna presented Haru to her mother and explained to her what happened yesterday. Nana doesn’t complain about Haru, she is glad that she escaped and came here. After they ate, Nana stared at the phone hesitantly. 

“Okaasan what happened?” Asked her daughter in front of her hesitation. 

“I wonder if Tsuyoshi and his son are alive?” She said with a grim face. Tsuna grimaced knowing the last time she tried to call them.

“I can go to see if they are alive...” Suggested the girl to her mother, she shakes her head. 

“It’s too risky.” Seeing Tsuna thinking about something Reborn stopped her thought putting his hand on her shoulder. 

“Don’t even think to go alone there.” He said seriously, she released herself from him quickly and moved away from him. He raised a brow to her reaction but shrugged it. “So you plan to go with me instead?” She scowled annoyed, he smirked. 

“But what a good idea.” She grunted even more. 

“Judaime you go somewhere? Let me come with you so I can be useful!” Hayato exclaimed with puppy eyes, Tsuna wore a ‘what the fuck’ face thinking how he is here. But before answering, Reborn did it in her place. 

“Why not.” He declared with a smirk, Tsuna glared at him with fire in her eyes but sighed in defeat. 

“You can take another gun with munition and not dynamites is it clear?” She said, continuing glaring at Reborn. The teen nodded and went to take it, Tsuna eyes Reborn and a silent conversation started between them. 

‘ _ What the meaning of this!’  _ She grunted. 

_ ‘You plan to go alone, you can’t do everything alone _ .  _ You need to rely on others.’ _ He looked at her like he reprimands his child, she shrugged in defeat and went to prepare herself. 

Later with Reborn and Hayato she walked the roads with a raincoat because of her intuition and her mother told her that it was going to rain, she passed one at Hayato who accepted happily and another one at Reborn who reluctantly put it thinking that is not classy. Arriving almost at Takesushi she saw a horde of zombies in the street near them, they hid in a corner and then observed them. 

"What do we do now?" Hayato asked, whispering loud enough to hear him. 

"We're waiting." Reborn whispered back.

"Do you hear?" Tsuna asked the boys. They looked at her and then listened, sounds of a dispute was heard from the restaurant. 

"The zombies are going in that direction." Reborn observed Hayato nodded and agreed with him.

"That means we have to clean up to get there." Said Tsuna, ready to shoot some dead meat. Tsuna came out of her hiding place and shot in the air, the zombies turned around and went towards her direction. She hands the silencer back on her pistol and brandishes her katana towards them, Hayato and Reborn are next to her on the walls to support her. (Basically it’s Tsuna & Reborn & Hayato against 55 zombies) They shoot towards them, one by one. When Tsuna's loader was empty she rushed towards them and sliced them one after the other. After a fierce fight against zombies (who kept coming) our three hitmen walked towards the restaurant. As soon as they reached the door, the door opened wide revealing Tsuyoshi with a katana. 

“Tsuyoshi-san!!” Shouted Tsuna hugging him. 

“Tsunade!! Why did you come here?” He asked, hugging her back, eyeing Hayato and Reborn with caution. 

“Okaasan was worried sick about you and Takeshi so we came to see you since you didn't answer the telephone.” Explained Tsuna with a genius smile. The man scratched the back of his hand sorry. 

“Ma-a it happened a lot of things here.” He answered laughing in embarrassment. Tsuna and the others narrowed their eyes. 

“Let us enter and we see the problem.” She said entering the restaurant, quickly she knows the problem. A group of five people armed with sticks and bats glaring at Tsuyoshi with the rest of the occupants are scared and angry at them. 

"Dame-/Tsuna/-kun !!" Shouted everyone, Reborn growled releasing KI. 

"You should still scream louder like that a second horde of zombies will knock at the door." They turned white at the mention of zombies and at the warning with KI of the awesome and scary fedora-man, Hayato scowled at them and three people approached Tsuna. 

“Tsuna-kun!! Are you okay and a-- why do you wear girl clothes?” Asked a girl with short golden-brown hair. 

“Kyoko because she is a girl” Exclaimed her friend with long black hair. 

“Hana…!!” Whispered Kyoko but when Tsuna patted her head. 

“Ma... I was a girl from the beginning but it does not matter now, but what's going on here?" She asked, looking in turn at the occupants of the room. 

"All was fine until yesterday, these monkeys-" Pointed Hana the group of five people at the corner "-have stolen food during the night complaining that they had not eaten enough. Yamamoto-san explained to them they should not steal food because we would not have enough food for everyone. But these monkeys did not want to hear anything and decided to rebel and argue and then when we heard the shot Yamamoto-san wanted to leave to help you but you there finished before he went out." Explained Hana looking really annoyed. 

“So a bunch of idiots want to control the place along with the food.” Commented Tsuna mostly like her friend, nodding in understanding. 

“Ma you can say that.” Say Takeshi grinning tiredly. 

“Who calls you idiots Dame-Tsuna?” Snapped idiot-1. 

“Yeah how someone like you can do, you're just an outsider!!” Said idiot-4. 

“Maybe she seduced them to protect her.” Commented idiot-3. 

“Teme…” Fumed Hayato ready to shoot them, the same with Reborn, Kyoko, Hana and Takeshi looked furious at what they said when she saved them. Tsunade went to them and kicked them to blood. They gulped scare to death. 

“Oya~ you can just yap well if you want to eat more, go outside, if I am not blind I can see you have two legs and arms who can work. If you can’t go outside just shut up or become food for zombies. And sorry to save your sorry ass, next time I will give you to the zombie.” Threatened Tsuna. Reborn, Hayato and Tsuyoshi smirked at this while the others gaped looking at Dame-Tsuna who turned into a badass Tsuna like their Demon prefect. The idiots step back shocked and scared thinking of facing a demon. She turned to look at the others. 

“Guys if you want to live just three rules to remember: shut your mouth, don’t be a jerk and work together. With that, you can survive longer but good new Namimori Middle school with the DC is a survivor base so tomorrow before the sunrise you will go there. I can inform Hibari of your arrival, so go start preparing yourself to go here.” Ordered Tsuna with a smug face. Tsuyoshi nodded proudly looking at her while her eyes glowed in orange shape and took control of the operation. Kyoko goes toward Tsuna hesitantly. 

“Ne Tsuna-chan can you… can you call Hibari-san if-if oniisan is there please. ” She pleaded, crying, Tsunade smiled and nodded to her. She called Hibari and waited until he picked up the phone when she heard his voice she smiled. 

**What omnivore?** Answered Hibari slightly irritated.

**I have a group of people who will come to you tomorrow in the morning.** Informed Tsuna . 

**Oh and have you Sasagawa Ryohei with you?** She asked, looking at Kyoko who helped the other to pack.

**Hn, too loud.** He grunted at this Tsuna chuckled.

**Tell him his sister is alive and she will come tomorrow bye-bye Kyoya.**

She ends the conversation then tells Kyoko that his brother is at Namimori school with the other survivor, the girl cried happily and thanked her and Hana sighed with relief. Tsuna and her two followers come back home soaked, greeted by Nana who hugged her daughter glad she is safe. Tsuna tells her mother that Tsuyoshi is safe and will go to Namimori school tomorrow with other survivors. With the others they consult each other if they should go too, in the end, they all agree to go here but Tsuna says she will not go right now. 

“Why?” Asked Reborn, curious, she looked at him annoyed and then answered. “Someone tries to contact me by the way of my dreams these past days, it’s a powerful pineapple mist user if you want to know.” Everyone looked at her confused by the ‘pineapple’ minus Reborn who tilted his fedora. 

“It can be a trap, people like them are enemies all the time.” He says with a serious tone thinking to someone with an Iron mask. She smiled at him and not a smirk or enigmatic smile saying ‘I know something you don’t know’ but a freaking true smile.

“Thanks to worrying about me even though this person is a creepy pervert pineapple he will not warn me but you right, he and his minions can wait for another day.” She said, pulling off her raincoat. 

“But you will not try to go alone again this time don’t you?” Asked Bianchi, suspicious along with Irie and her mother, Tsuna looks at them hurt. 

“Mou~ Even though I want to go alone, he will follow me like a shadow.” She confessed with a hurt face and pointed to Reborn. Everyone sweat dropped thinking she not contradicted that she had thought to go alone, Reborn hit Tsuna with a mallet. 

“I’m glad you understand I will be with you all the time but a boss doesn’t point fingers, someone, especially someone handsome like me.” He smirked watching her rubbing her head, she growled and rolled her eyes 

“You said you will be with me all the time, so you will be with me even when I sleep or take a shower. Are you a paedophile? And please you’re not so~ handsome like you said.” She declared smirking in victory going to change her clothes, his smile froze when she said he was a paedophile under the eyes of everyone and for making things worse. 

“What a paedophile?” Asked Lambo innocently trying to understand what happened. Spanner who want to tease the hitman answered his question 

“It’s someone preferably an adult who has a sexual attraction to children.” He explained liping his lollipop. 

“So he will attack us?” Asked I-pin trying to not laugh playing along Spanner. 

**(Jeez Reborn everyone is making fun of you, even kids).**

“He will not… I hope” Whispered Irie holding I-pin in his arms scare of the hitman. 

“Hahi! We have a problem now, we have a narcissistic paedophile in our group now.” Laughed Haru along with others who could no longer resist anymore. At this, they can hear Tsuna laughing upstairs but stopped rapidly when they feel killing intent toward them. 

“Oh~~ maybe I can start right now~” He answered them with a deadly calm holding Léon who turned into a gun. 

“Ma-a Reborn-kun, I think she did not think you’re really a paedophile.” Declared Nana trying to defend her daughter but failed when she sees a dangerous smirk in his face planning sweet revenge, she can only pray for her daughter now.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day in the morning, after packing everything useful, they were ready to go to the college of Namimori. They left after them some food and water with a gun if someone came here. Tsuna did the same thing at the flower shop. Before leading here Tsuna had called Hibari saying they were coming with a lot of supplies and asked if she could borrow some members of the DC, he agreed saying ten people will come to help them. When they arrived they took the heaviest items like computers, automotive repairs tools, camp tools, etc. When they reached the school they were welcomed by Hibari in his way, smirking at Tsuna and Reborn because they are worth it carnivore but Tsuna could not resist to play with Reborn’s nerves. 

Leading her mum and the other to settle Tsuna goes to Hibari who observes them and supervises the members of the Disciplinary Committee to take custody. 

"Long time no see Kyoya, how are you?" Tsuna asked with a smile. 

"Hn, worth it carnivore (Good, you brought a worth it carnivore)" He replied looking at Reborn who glared at them more especially at Tsuna. 

“Yep the strongest hitman at your service, he’s like your uncle Fon but I warn you. Protect your ass from him, he's a narcissist pedophile.” She said smirking, Hibari blinked then smirk amused in turn. 

“Hn, protect herbivores.” In the distance, Shoichi and the other sweatdrop. 

_ “She really has a death wish.” _ They thought looking at her, a shadow or rather a demon with a murderous aura coming towards them with a mallet. 

"You know it's not because I can’t  **shoot** you that I can not  **hurt** you." Said Reborn, with murderous eyes. 

"Oya~ you were there, I didn’t see you." Pretended Tsuna an expression of astonishment. 

"Hn fight me carnivore pedophile" Smirked Hibari. The next hour resume to Reborn pursued the two teenagers with the intention to massacre them who dodged his kicks and counterattacked by calling him a pedophile and flying tonfas, the spectators who watched this, died laughing.

Takeshi and the others who had arrived before them joined them with the other survivors in the gymnasium, barely entered people of all ages start to insult Tsuna. 

"Tch Dame-Tsuna is not dead, it seems that he seduced men to protect him." Said someone. 

"An incapable like him would have rather to die than live, now we have a burden to feed." Said another. 

"Let's give him to the zombie he will make a good bait." Exclaimed his neighbour. Everyone laughs except for Tsuna, who doesn’t care what they said, but her friends and mother who look at them furiously even the children wanted to kill them, not liking someone insulting their Tsu-nee. But someone kicked them, and this person is none other than the gentle and sweet Nana. 

"You!" Nana said pointing at people who wished the death of her dear and courageous daughter, all looks shocked that the gentle woman that everyone loves uses violence and especially that she has turned into a fury. 

"You are the real incompetents here!! I don’t allow you to insult MY daughter and especially wish her death !! You who was incapable to see that she was a girl and not a boy during all these years !! You who mistreated her saying she was not smart when she is a genius !!! You said she will be a burden for us, while these past days she roamed and robbed in Namimori searching for food, faced zombies, looking for survivors and you what did you do? Nothing !! You are staying here trembling with fear unable to set foot outside the school so if you have a problem with MY daughter who is braver and stronger than all of you come to say that to me!!!! " She declared angry with an expression of disgust. 

Everyone is dumbfounded minus Reborn and Hibari who smirk in front of this woman of character showing her fangs to defend her daughter and Tsuna smiling proudly wiping a tear. Whispers begin to be heard, mainly talk about Tsuna and everything and then a person approaches Nana. Tsuna knows him since he is none other than his math teacher Nezu. 

"Allow me to contradict you, Ms Sawada, but Dame-Tsuna is not a genius like you pretend to say, she was unable to solve a simple equation.” He declared bluntly unable to read the atmosphere. __

_ “He is suicidal? Okaasan said maybe not explicitly but if someone insulted me in front of her, she would tear off their precious balls.” _ Facepalmed Tsuna thinking at something to save his sorry ass and say some truths. 

"My dear elite professor, if I seriously answered all your controls you will have treated me as a cheater, it was from my five years that everybody calls me Dama-Tsuna, you know why? During my first year of school I made a no-fault at my first evaluation but some people who had a bad grade had treated me as a cheater and everybody believed them. So what is the point of answering correctly to all your evaluations, which already have one that had nothing to do with the topics dealt in class then to be accused of cheating?” Tsuna started with a smile of Cheshire hoping to avoid bath blood especially in the situation where they have. All eyes are on him, he becomes livid, gulping not liking what happens next but Tsuna does not give him time to defend himself. 

"Ah, but it's true, you're a liar too since you're not an elite teacher !! If I remember correctly you were unable to get into the school you want because of your very poor grades. Starting to this that you have an inferiority complex, that's why you like to maltreat your students, proclaim that you're an elite teacher and give them bad notes, so I'd have to shut up if I were you." Finishing Tsuna, she gets closer to a group of men. 

"And you stop looking at my mother with your eyes filled with lust, otherwise I would personally remove your genitals before you try to do anything!" Replied licking her KI towards them. They fall in their back scare and nod don’t want lose their d***, she returned with her friends then her mother went toward Hibari with a sadictic smile. 

“Kyo-kun can you please bite them to death?” She asked with flowers and rainbows around her, he blinked then smirked and went to bite some herbivores to death. Tsuyoshi laughed. 

“It’s been a long time since I saw Nana so angry, she can be so scary.” Tsuna laughs in her turn. 

“I wish to have a camera with me, it was so funny to see their shocking faces.” Reborn and the others look at her wishing an explanation. Feeling their stare she explained. 

“Okaasan was a policewoman under the leadership of Hibari Keishi, Kyoya's father, at the time he was Senior Commissioner but now he is Commissioner General in Tokyo. Kyoya's mother is an assassin for the Triad. Okaasan, Tsuyoshi-san and his parents are childhood friends so don’t think that my mother is unable to defend herself, you will be surprised what she did when she was in the police force." Tsuyoshi nodded. 

"Nana was titled as Nana-Bear or Mama-Bear even Keishi did not want to face her when she was angry, she's the real boss here, and I know that you inherited that character from her." Everyone gap minus Reborn who hides his amazement under his fedora. 

"Mou ~ both of you would like to stop talking about it, this is embarrassing." Pouted Nana sighing with pink dust on her face. 

"Okaasan this is not embarrassing, just cool I just loved seeing their face when you exploded." Said her daughter, smiling, Nana smiled sadly. 

“I would have liked to be able to protect you in the past but I failed as a mother. You've lived so many unpleasant things Tsu-chan can you give me a second chance to protect you, to be a real mother?" She asks with tears in her eyes Tsuna hugs her mother. 

"You have not failed, you'll always be the best mother in the world for me." She said as her mother hugged her back, everybody smiled fondly at this. Kyoya having finished from beating to death the herbivore gets closer to the group. 

"Mother-omnivore stop calling me that next time." He said, poking Nana with his tonfa. 

"Thank you Kyo-kun for taking care of these ungrateful and despicable persons!! You talk like Kei-kun, why are you two talking to you with the reference of the realm of animals? At least you look more like Akemi-chan, you'll break hearts when you grow up, but you will not have my Tsu-chan." She exclaimed, ignoring him and patting his head, he looked at Tsunade who shook her head as a message 'abandon' while others giggled. 

Before night come Tsuna, Reborn, Tsuyoshi, Hana, Shoichi, Spanner, Hayato, Ryohei and Takeshi are with Kyoya and Kusakabe his right-man in the Disciplinary room, Nana and the others are preparing a place for them to sleep. They listened to Kusakabe about the situation carefully and Tsuna decided to summarize. 

"So we have 86 survivors plus us who have just arrived, we still have electricity and running water but in a few days we don’t know all will be cut. As for food in addition to our in a month we will have nothing and in defense level we are ok. I saw that you installed solar panels and rainwater tanks, thank you for believing in me Kyoya." She looked at him with a smile. He ‘Hn’ proudly with a microscopic blush on his cheeks while some people think profoundly. 

“We need to stock water in priority, fill all objects that can hold water like bottles or drums then create groups who search food and materials, I have nothing to say about the security provided by the DC.” Said Tsuyoshi. 

“I agree to gather the food and water, we can grow a garden even if it will take time, for the groups it’s better to mix them with a few members of the DC and volunteers.” Added Tsuna looking at Kusakabe. This one take note of this nodding. 

“Don’t forget we go to Kokuyo Land to rescue some people.” Commented Reborn scruting Tsuna, Hibari looked at her. 

“Hn go.” He hned. 

“Hell no! You are more efficient here and by the way the people who we are going to rescue you're not going to love them especially one.” She frowned and didn't like the look he gave. 

“I go.” He grunted staring at her with his steel-eyes. Tsuna raised her arms in the air "Fiinnee! Do whatever you want, but if you start a fight I abandon you." She pouted, he smirks pleased with his victory then she looks at her friends and at Tsuyoshi.

"I think you would be in exploration groups.” She mentioned knowing he’s more experimented and skilled for leading a group. They nod minus Spanner and Shoichi 

"We will take care of the technical problems especially with the communication before we are cut with the rest of the world." Explained Spanner licking his lollipop while Shoichi looks nervous, Tsuna smiles at them.

"Haha I wish I could go with you but I am too weak." Commented Takeshi rubbing the back of his head. 

"I think the same way as the Baseball-freak but I could protect Judaime's okasama." Added Hayato with determination. Tsuna chuckled. 

"Don’t worry about okaa-san, she can defend herself, I give her a pistol and a knife. If you want to become stronger you can learn the Dying Will Flame by Tsuyoshi." She says showing Tsuyoshi with her hand. 

“Dying Will Flame?” Ask Takeshi curious.

“It’s a symbol of the Mafia World, the Dying Will Flame is described as a high-density form of energy that is refined from one's own life-force. It resonates with one's emotions, it has been regarded as a type of battle aura, unlike the aura, which is a supernatural phenomenon that can only be seen by a few individuals, the Dying Will Flame is in many ways more alike to a real flame, possessing even its own destructive properties. Dying Will Flames are graded according to their purity, which has a direct relationship with the strength of an individual's resolve. Among other things, this rate of purity serves to indicate how much of the special characteristics of the Flames are being drawn out. Each Flame's attribute has its own special characteristic.” Explained Reborn like a mafia-teacher. 

“There are two type of Dying Will Flame: Flames of the Sky and The Flames of The Earth. Which one has seven elements for the Flames of The Sky there are: Storm with his flame is red, Rain is blue, Sun is yellow, Cloud is purple, Lighting is green, Mist is indigo and Sky who is the rarest is orange. For the Flames of The Earth their flames are: Earth, Glacier, Swamp, Mountain, Forest, Desert and River. There are others Flames like Snow Flame, Flame of Night, Flame of Rage and Oath Flame but really few people have them.” Added Tsuna finishing the explanation dropping her teacher like glasses. Takeshi look at his father in shock 

“Oyaji when you said you were an assassin...It was true? And for Okaa-san?” He said, stressing each word, his father nodded. 

“I was an assassin like your mother, we were in the mafia, but when your mother was pregnant with you, we decided to have a civilian life. Without the help of Heishi and Akemi we will not have been able to leave this life.” Takeshi’s face darkened a little. 

“I was really ignorant…” He whispered loud enough for everybody to hear, Tsuna pinched his cheeks. 

“Ignorance is bliss and a sin at the same time but your parents want to protect you but your father has changed right now? No, your father will always be your father and by the way me, Reborn and Hayato are Hitman.” She says while pinching his cheeks more harder. He rubs his red cheeks then gives a small smile to her and his father. 

“Oh! And if you want to cry I can give my shoulder. I think crying in the arms of a man is not manly than a woman, don't force yourself to smile you have the right to cry.” Added Tsuna before looking at Ryohei who was surprisingly quiet. 

“What do you think senpai?” She asked him. The latter with his arms crossed and a serious look. 

“I don’t understand everything but I know something, the past is the past and we are in the present now, wanting to build a future and we EXTREME need to help each other!” He shouted with a determinate look. 

“Well said!” Tsuyoshi said while Tsuna, Reborn, Kyoya and Hayato smirk, Tsuna claps her hands. 

“I think some problems are resolved now, Kusakabe and Tsuyoshi can manage to organize the schedule for tomorrow, me, Reborn and the skylark need to sleep, we leave tomorrow before the sun rises so goodnight guys.” She says before leaving the room with Reborn and Kyoya.


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning a few hours later when our three rescuers have left the school after sleeping well, eating and armed they settle in an abandoned house with everything they need. Only a grumpy hitman and a pissed skylark are not pleased about this and for something else, they don’t stop growling under their old-fashion raincoat. (the yellow one if you see what I mean) 

“Hn, why?” Ask Kyoya, narked throwing his raincoat on a chair, Tsuna sighs. 

“Don’t throw your raincoat, be glad to have it, it is raining a lot outside and we need supplies for later. And stop looking at me like that, it’s you who want to come so stop whining.” Reborn gave a towel to each one he took from upstairs. 

“It’s your intuition who told you to go here?” He asked, looking at her checking her guns and minution. She nodded. 

“My intuition never fails me, that is why we need other raincoats for 6 persons, pills for fever, a first aid kit and a bag. I'll take care of the food.” She ordered gathering all the food. Reborn nods while Kyoya grunts but goes upstairs looking for what they need, meanwhile Tsuna prepares snacks. Luckily she finds a garden with salad, tomatoes and strawberries, with slice bread and dry meats she makes sandwiches for them and the other six. With the strawberries she found and the fruits still edible she makes fruit salad in salad bowl, she fills the miso soup she makes in thermos bottles. Reborn came back with raincoats and a first aid kit while Kyoya has changed his yellow ducky raincoat with a purple and have two machetes kukri attached to his belt, Tsuna raised a brow at this. 

_ “I knew it!!! Namimori is a city for the mafioso pensioners!”  _ She thought, packing the food and the rest in the bag. Reborn thinks what he found. 

_ “Why in all houses in Namimori where a stock of aid kits and weapons?”  _ Tsuna, who was able to read his mind, answered him. 

“Everybody has a stock of aid kits if you want the cause you have next to you and for the weapons Namimori is a gathering of Mafioso pensioners.” He tilted his fedora and nodded, understanding the why of it. They wear their raincoats and leave the house, Tsuna marks the house as safe. Later when they arrive in front of Kokuyo Land they see an horde of Kokuyo’s students acting strangely, they stumble at each other, make weird moves and walk slowly. 

“Hn, dead herbivore not like water.” Said Kyoya armed with his tonfas ready to bite them, Tsuna nodded. 

“Another weakness but this does not prevent that we must kill them before entering the buildings.” Added Reborn, to which Léon licks his face, agrees. (I nearly forgot you, forget me Léon!!) As soon as he has finished his sentence they see Kyoya attacks them, Tsuna facepalmed. 

_ “Why is he with us?” _ She thought, asking herself. Reborn answered her but heard nothing because it was raining harder but that does not prevent him from understanding what he said. She makes a face who kinda says. 

_ “Ah yes, it was me who allowed him to come.” _

Inside the building six people are anxiously waiting for their rescuers, they consist of an animal-looking blond who doesn't stop whining and another with glasses playing with his yo-yo. A girl with red hair and violet eyes fiddling with her clarinet sitting on the floor, next to her a man with black hair and two marks on his face is standing on the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes close then a girl with purple hair with an eye patch sleeping next to a young man sitting on a sofa with pineapple-shaped blue hair and heterochromia eyes. This one smirked. 

“Kufufu our saviors are here.” Everybody turned their head to him. 

“It’s true Mukuro-sama? Do they bring food-byon?” Asked the blond, getting up excited. 

“Indeed Ken they here, you, Chikusa and Lancia go open the door for them.” Ordered Mukuro stroking the hair of the purplenette, they nod and leave the room. 

“Mukuro-sama can we trust them?” Whispered the red hair girl. 

“We have to, I just tried to communicate with one of them by dream and they came however they are interesting.” He said weary, she nodded eyeing the door. 

* * *

“Kufufu” here Rokudo Mukuro ex-test subject of the Estraeno Famiglia along with Ken and Chikusa, I wiped our captors and I swore to destroy the Mafia and take over the world. After destroying a few Famiglias by possessing people after people like Lancia I was finally captured into a high security Prison in Italy. But two week ago we managed to jailbreak with four other people like M.M, Birds and the Bloody twins. 

We came here to hide for some time. But the truth is, I came here to save my dear Nagi from her evil parents who wanted to leave her for dead after a car crash, when we met in the illusionary world I know we have a special connection. So I came to Namimori and replaced her lost organs by illusions and kept her but meanwhile I hear the Boss of CEDEF’s family lives in Namimori. I had a great plan, possessing them for controlling the CEDEF then Vongola the strongest Famiglia but a zombie apocalypse was not in my plan. 

Just one night was enough to destroy it, my minions I gained when I controlled Kokuyo Middle School became rapidly zombies and postponed in front of Kokuyo Land where we hid right now. But surprisingly one night someone else came into the Illusionary World, a fierce bunny I could say. This girl with amber eyes, long spiky brown hair has a warm and calm aura around her, for the first time in my life I feel home but in those eyes I saw pain, sadness in another word she was broken like me.

When she introduced me as Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsunade, I was taken aback to have my target in front of me, the information I have on her was all falses. She is not a boy, not a Dame like it said and not having lived a peaceful life, facing her I swallowed my pride and asked her to help us. She accepted without a moment’s hesitation telling me she will be here in two days, I asked her why she would help someone she doesn’t know especially in this situation. Her answer was interesting. 

“Why not? I’m not a saint but it doesn't stop me from giving a helping hand Rokudo Mukuro.” She is not naive or a manipulator even though we lead a different path I can only respect her even if I am curious about her past. I laughed ( more kufufu-ed) and said that I will wait for her. 

Two days, I waited, Nagi got sick, we don’t have food, in some ways we are weak but when I felt her presence with two other people I was glad and pleased she kept her promise, I asked Ken, Chikusa and Lancia to open the door to them. A minute later Chikusa and the others come back with three people, I had recognized the bunny but the other two men, I can feel their are strong particularly the one with the fedora and the yellow pacifier. The other one I don’t like him, he glares at me with his prideful and cold eyes, with tonfas as a weapon it’s unusual. 

Ken and Chikusa told about someone strong who fought with tonfas like a demon Hibari Kyoya, it seemed he had tamed a bird of Birds. The bunny comes with a skylark and a raven. It looks like the future will be fun with them.


	8. A fruit and a skylark meet

After we clean the area the door of Kokuyo Land opens, two teenagers, a blond and a black one followed by a man with a huge ball and chain. I immediately recognized them. 

“ _The strongest man in Northern Italy, Lancia is here along with two ex-test subjects of Estraeno Ken Joshima and Chikusa Kakimoto. Urgh I can sense a huge headache coming.”_ I thought following them along Hibari and Reborn, looking at them suspiciously. We enter a large room, I see two girls one with red hair and another one with purple hair with an eye-patch who is panting and a blue pineapple smirking at us amused. 

_“Rokudo Mukuro, M.M and Dokuro Chrome/Nagi…. The purplenett is very sick, I was right to take medicine and I sense illusions in her? They are not from her but from the pineapple, he maintains her alive, how cute. He looks like with his comportement and his physical_ _a_ _certain melon but with pineapple hair…. why do all mist users have fruit hair?”_ I thought, examine them. 

“Greetings!! Sawada Tsunade and her companions, thank you for coming here to save us.” Said Mukuro bowing like a gentleman, I facepalmed. 

“Mukuro stop that, there are miso soup and sandwiches for everyone in the bag. Kyoya stops glaring at him like you are annoyed, I know you had better stay at the school.” I say putting the bag on the floor while taking miso soup and pills. 

“We came here to save a band of criminals?! Do you know who Rokudo Mukuro is, the one who had destroyed Famiglias and is wanted by the Vindice?” Said Reborn bitterly. I rolled my eyes. 

“So what? We are angels? I don’t care a shit about his past or your opinion, right now I want to save them because I wanted to. I know he is a pineapple pervert mist user. But if you don’t like this you can return to Italy, you won’t be missed here.” I retorted at him with a glare. He narrowed his eyes dangerously but said nothing. 

“Kufufu the Sun arcobaleno was shut up by a bunny.” Smirked Mukuro ignoring the insult, Rebon glared at him to shut up. 

‘Usagi, Usagi~’ Chirped a little fat bird on Hibari’s head, it’s the bird who had liked immediately on Hibari after the fight early with the zombies. I sighed, shaking my head amused to his weakness. 

“Just eat already, I take care of Chrome...” Mukuro kufufu-ed and sip his soup always looking at me when I examine closely at Chrome, well, everybody looks at me like I am a treasure. I shrug. Miraculously someone breaks the heavy silence. 

“WOAH!! This miso soup and the sandwich are too good!!” Shouted Ken, the others nod or smirk in agreement, I smile. 

“Thank you, Mukuro, you can switch with me so I can create her organs.” I said trying to make her swallow the fever medicine. 

“How did you know?” He asks, narrowing his heterochromia eyes with suspicion.

“Until I entered the room. I am pretty sensible with flame, sensing your illusion is nothing, plus with my intuition I can tell you use your flame too much now you are tired. Don’t worry I can use my Mist flame to create her organs.” I explained helping Chrome to drink her soup. 

“Kufufu you impress me more and more Tsunade-chan, how many surprises do you have? Kufufu I can feel you’re more than you are.” He remarked, amused and flirting. Someone growled behind me. 

“Shut up Pineapple-herbivore!” I snapped and turned to see Hibari with a murderous aura around him. 

“ _What the H*** are you doing!!!”_

“Kufufu~ it's seen the skylark give his opinion, don’t be afraid little birdie I can give you a beautiful death.” Declared Mukuro materialized his trident. 

“ _Don’t provoke him either!!!”_ I yell in my mind. 

Everyone minus Reborn, me and Chrome sweatdrop looking at them fighting, I slightly impress that Mukuro can fight in egal with Hibari with his condition. I can see Reborn sighing annoyed next to Lancia who did the same thing, trident’s and tonfas strikes are multiple increasingly fast.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, I took two stones and I threw it towards them reaching their head. They turn to me glaring at me with linking KI, I can see Raiju and Fujin behind them fighting.

 _“The fuck !!! I have become crazy!!”_ I thought sweat dropping at their aura. 

_“No no you're not crazy there are really two demons behind them but their KI is quite suffocating better take care of them before something else comes.”_ Say my intuition. I become really crazy but he has the point, I don’t come here to babysit two idiots, they are more troublesome like those two ghosts look-alike.

* * *

Somewhere in the void: 

Atchoom!!! A melon and a skylark sneeze at the same time. The other five men look at them oddly thinking how they could sneeze when they are already dead.

* * *

Back to our mmh... scolding scene: 

“Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro stop acting like fucking kids!!! It’s not the time to fight, keep your energy for something more helpful!!!” Tsuna yelled, releasing a more intense KI than theirs.

They shudder at hearing their full name, hearing his full name means nothing good after all. She continued to scold them, on the other hand some people found it amusing to see them being treated like children until she said. 

"If you continued like that I would eat all the chocolate cakes and burn all the stuffed animals in a certain hideout, did I make myself clear?” She said with a severe tone. They nod frankly not wanting their precious things to be destroyed, Ken and M.M can not hold back and burst out laughing.

Chikusa trembles with laughter and Chrome watching the scene half-closed eyes could not help but smile, both psycho young men were coldly watching those laughing. Tsuna turned to them with a stern look, 

"You want me to shut you up too?" They winced and shook their head furiously. She huffed and threw them raincoats. 

“We are leaving, we will stop at the house we were early at.” She added taking Chrome bride-style to Mukuro, they nod and prepare themself.

Hibari leads the group as a vanguard, the others are behind him Mukuro carry Chrome next to Tsuna and Reborn, Lancia is behind the group surveilling the vicinity. Before reaching the house they heard some noises. 

“I can hear child’s cry, smell tears and fear.” Comment Ken sniffing the air. Tsuna looks at the side of the street narrowing her eyes, Reborn sees the glint in her eyes.

“You won’t go alone.” He stated, turning his partner into a gun. 

“I would be faster by going alone.” She declared entering in Hyper Dying Will Mode, the group wide eyes looking at her rushing with an inhuman speed, Reborn tries to stop her but fails miserably, he growls of frustration.


	9. Chapter 9

Tsuna in Hyper Dying Will Mode fly close to the ground, rapidly she reaches the place where the sound comes from where she feels a familiar flame. She knows who he is, she knows well but she is more surprised to see him here alone, The Ranking Prince Fuuta De la Stella. She saw Fuuta at the top of a wall escaping the hands of zombies, always in HDWM she with her katana slayed them. After taking care of them she moved closer to Fuuta, tetanized.   
  
“Fuuta… come please.. ” Plead Tsuna, he trembles then blinks.   
  
“T-Tsu-nee?” He asked retisents no wanting to hope before to fall in despair again. She smiles at him and nods, at this he started to cry.   
  
“Tsu-nee!!! *sobs* Dad he-he, we run b-but *sobs* the zombies were many so-so he tries to stop them but *sobs*--!”He tried to explain under his tears. 

She hugs him a little hesitant but she wants to comfort him, she knows his dad, a aloof and cold man but kind with the ones he loves. After a moment he stopped crying and gave a small smile to her. 

She smiled back and asked to go on her back piggy bag style. He nodded, held her strong even though she was soaking with blood. She flew with Fuuta in her back to where the others are, when they landed they were welcomed by a grumpy-and-cold-but-happy-to-see-her-alive hitman and a aloof-and-cold-but-tsundere teenager. 

Tsuna put Fuuta on the ground and eyes the two or more three men looking at her with an angry look.   
  
“Who?” Asked Hibari, after the best glaring competition he lost to her.   
  
“Fuuta the Ranking Prince.” She simply responds before going upstairs with Fuuta to take a shower.   
  
“Kufufu you save the Ranking Prince, Why?” Smirked Mukuro while Reborn looked at her with the same question. She frowned at them incredibly.   
  
“ _They ask so many questions!!!”_   
  
“The same answer for you but I know Fuuta since he was a baby the same for his father.” She answers before disappearing with him to the bathroom. Later they go downstairs clean with new clothes. 

Tsuna was glad there were clothes for her and for Fuuta in this house (It was Hibari who prepared them for them) and examined Chrome to see if her fever has fallen. 

She happily hummed knowing her fever will disappear tomorrow along with her flames purring satisfied that the little shy mist will recover. Tsuna prepared the dinner with the cans she found then went to sleep with the girls and Fuuta upstairs while the others slept downstairs. The next day they eat the fruit salad with Chrome who can walk by herself.   
  
“Sorry to trouble all you Mukuro-sama and Tsuna-nee.” She bowed blushing timidly. 

“Oya Tsuna-nee?” Enquiring Mukuro, raising a brow looking at her, Tsuna shrugged and gathered everything useful.   
  
“We had a girl talk last night.” Mukuro and the others looked at M.M and Chrome blushing a little, Hibari helping Tsuna look at the feminine protection products.   
  
“What is that?” He asked, holding a protection. Everyone stops what they are doing even Fuuta who was trying to help with his red eyes, Tsuna looks at him dumbfounded blinking.   
  
_“He doesn't know what it is?” _ She thought looking at him like he was UMA. She inhaled pro-fon-dly and never thought of giving ‘The Talk’.

“This is a feminine protection product. We use it when we have our menstruation…. You know what menstruation is, no? ” She asked suspiciously, looking at him hoping he knew and didn't want to explain it. He blushed a little turning away his head.   
  
_“How cute I missed these moments!”_ Though Tsuna amused, the others sneer under their breath, Hibari glares at them.   
  
“So you have your menstruation?” Asked Reborn, smirking.   
  
“Maybe, do you want to see if I have? Don’t forget I am not the only woman alive in Namimori. ” Scowled Tsuna, finishing packing everything.  Reborn tilted his fedora hiding his irritation, Fuuta next to her noted something in his book.   
  
“Mukuro Rokudo is ranked fourth to the creepiest mafia and one of three illusionists who can trick the Vindice. Lancia he's the second creepiest Mafia member in the world. Reborn is ranked second strongest hitman after Tsuna-nee and ranked second strongest man after the Boss of the Vindice. Tsuna-nee is ranked first at strongest hitman, strongest women, strongest Sky user and first to hide the most and…”Said Fuuta aloud but was stopped by Tsuna. 

He looked at her along with everyone in the room thinking what he was trying to say. She just smiled at him. He understands what she means and nods to keep it the silence. Reborn under his fedora wanted to know her more and more with the feeling to protect her but his thought was stopped by M.M.   
  
“Mukuro-sama is one of the three powerful illusionists? Who are the other two? ” She questioned who is stronger to her Mukuro-sama. Tsuna tilted her head on the side.   
  
“Mukuro is the second. The third is younger than him and more inexperienced. But with his powerful illusions and his imagination he easily in the top 3, behave Mukuro the little apple will surpass you. ” She explained smirking at the pineapple who doesn't like losing. Mukuro ticked hearing Hibari saying ‘illusionists are all fruits’.   
  
“He is in the Varia right now if he is alive of course but is under the tutelage of the Mist arcobaleno Mammon or Viper in the Varia.” She continued helping Fuuta to wear his coat.   
  
“So he is alive huh…” Whispered Reborn, Tsuna grins.   
  
“Worry?” She asked, teasing the hitman.   
  
“Hell no!” He grunted. She chuckled, Chrome shyly asked.   
  
“Who is the other one the first?” Tsuna eyes Reborn with caution this one don’t miss her peek.   
  
“The first is... more older than all of us, he is known as Checkerface or the Iron man, the Trinisette administrator. For me is just a ramen addict. Why are all albinos addicted to something! ”Said Tsuna thinking about the other albinos with purple eyes. Reborn pushed her violently against the wall while holding her collar firmly.   
  
“Where is he?” He hissed dangerously with his dark cold eyes. Everybody is shocked by his reaction and ready to separate them in case.   
  
“Here and everywhere..” She answered eyeing him, wanting to crush him, he grasped her more firmly.   
  
“You know where he is, so I won’t repeat again, where is he?” He asked again, releasing a suffocating KI. Mukuro and Kyoya decided to intervene trying to separate them while Tsuna looked at Reborn under her bang.   
  
_“I can… be like this a little, it won’t be hurt isn’t it?_ _”_ She thought, liking the morbid idea to see his deadly corps bathing in his how blood. 

She slowly moves her hands to his face. Mukuro and Kyoya glanced at Reborn who won’t abandon until he knows where Checkerface is to kill him for cursing him and his companions then to Tsuna. They widened their eyes shocked by her look she makes, her face deformed with blazing best eyes and a crazy grin, so natural and dangerous. They don’t need Hyper Intuition to know that the aura she emanates is enough to understand that she is ready to make a bloodbath right now.   
  
On the other hand Reborn calms a little and finally understands what he faces right now: a bloody beast. 

Sensing the dangers, he let go quickly his grasp but watching her hand slowly moving to his face he has the urge to run away, his guts, his instinct he wrought to tell him that. He doesn’t step back. He wants to know her, but he does not face Tsuna but something else. Fuuta , who observes the dispute knows what will happen if he doesn't stop Tsunade, he knows this look and it never finished well for the one she considers right now in her state as enemies or prey as she prefers.  
  
So he decided to intervene, he wants his Tsuna-nee back, his gentle and caring neesan not the bloodthirsty beast. 

He runs to her and pushes her violently enough to choke her, she stops moving her hand toward the hitman and her bloody-beast eyes stare at the little boy under her bangs, instinctevely she knows she overdo it and calms herself rapidly when she saw Fuuta’s teary eyes .   
  
“ _I really overdo it huh…_ ” She thought sweat dropping, as she hugged the little prince with a warm smile.   
  
“Sorry to worry you Fuuta, no need to cry anymore okay?” She whispered, wiping his tears. He smiles back happily and pushes his head in her belly. Tsuna sighs and pats his head ignoring three men looking at her lost and confused about what happened and the other curious ones wanting to know what was this strange atmosphere between them. Tsuna stopped patting Fuuta’s head and stared at Reborn with a playful smirk.   
  
“You know I told you you’re lucky enough. 

The Greatest Hitman lost his cool because he trusted a friend to be a part of the ‘I Prescelti Sette’ and turned to be cursed no half-cursed. Originally the one who are really cursed turn to an infant and not a teen. A teen body will not restrain the true abilities, you and the others' arcobalenos are really ignorant and naive. 

Placing your trust into a woman, you barely know, who knows the fate of her dearest friends. She knows, she and her descendants will be cursed. After all, the Sky arcobalenos were practically the women in her bloodline who can peek to the future. And because of her strong belief in fate she decided to say nothing to her fellow arcobalenos . 

She knows there was an alternative to that. She knew and was warmed by Checkerface but did nothing because she doesn’t want her vision to be wrong or really doesn't care what will happen after. ” 

Reborn frowned, shaking his hands really hard listening to her explanation knowing she said the truth because in the ‘Fate Day’ even after being cursed she was calmed not regretting her actions, her lies, saying everything will be okay . 

He didn’t like the way she said, Checkerface was not the true villain, he cursed (or half-cursed like she says) them goddammit!! Something in her explanation told him she knew more than anyone, grinding his teeth he hisses.   
  
“You know many things on the arcobalenos but on your way of speaking it’s like you are on the Chekerface’s side.” Tsuna smiles at him.  
  
“Of course I know a lot of things. I’m not Luce who was rocked with her ideas and visions of life and destiny not listening to the warning. Do you know and understand the role of the Trinisette and the arcobalenos? ”She asked observing his reactions when she said she was on the same side of Checkerface. He stays stunned for one second, couldn’t understand why she was in his side but recovers quickly and answers  
  
“The Trinisette it’s a powerful force controlling life itself, the world we are, it was separing into 21 rings and pacifiers three sets of seven rings. The sets are in possession of Vongola, Giglio Nero and us Arcobalenos, they were given by Checkerface from a long time from the Primo era. ” Tsuna hums preparing espresso and tea in the kitchen listening to his explanation disappointingly, when she returns to the living room she gives him a teasing smirk. 

“You really do not know much.”


End file.
